Chapitre 9: l'amour explicatif et passé?
by Naidja
Summary: (Projet Mille et Une mains, Chapitre 9): Ou quand on découvre ce qu'il s'est passé entre nos deux amis et que des éléments viennent un peu éclaircir le mystère entourant Amor.


Oui, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour demander à faire ce chapitre… Qu'est ce que je stresse, surtout avec les précédents chapitres qui étaient excellents ! Bon, mon mot imposé était « Valise ». Et je vais essayer de vous satisfaire à ma façon (non, promis, pas de torture psychologique, de mort et de torture tout court…)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes de grammaire qui peuvent rester, j'ai relu ce chapitre 3 fois, mais il peut en rester ^^'

**Résumé :** Zoro et Sanji ont réussis à s'échapper de leur prison et essayent de se sauver du château. Après une discussion houleuse dans les toilettes, nos deux amis se font (encore) attraper. Pendant ce temps, l'équipage des Mugiwaras et Law font la rencontre d'Ivankov et d'Inazuma. Alors que la discussion était (pour une fois) calme, ils entendirent Chopper crier.

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : l'Amour explicatif et passé?**

**§§§§§§**

Luffy sursauta et se mit à courir, en hurlant le nom de son adorable petit médecin tout doux, vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri.

Ils le trouvèrent dans une pièce annexe à celle où ils étaient, cacher derrière un siège. Le pauvre tremblait de peur et d'une autre émotion que Luffy ne connaissait pas.

Nami dirigea son regard vers l'endroit que fixait le petit renne, avant de reculer d'un pas, les joues roses.

« - Nami… Pourquoi il y a toutes ces vidéos ? Demanda Luffy. Et pourquoi il y a des vidéos de mecs à poils, entrain de faire comme faisaient Zoro et Law lorsqu'ils ont été kidnappés ?

\- Ça, mugiwara-boy, c'est justement pourquoi Ina et moi nous sommes venus ici. Ce gars (fille) est devenu complètement dingue… Alors que je lui avais tout appris, il (elle) s'est laissé(é) envahir par des émotions yaoisites incroyables et incontrôlables… Tu as toutes les photos de ses 'victimes' d'ailleurs… Oh ! Law-boy, regarde, il y a une vidéo de toi et de bretteur-boy*!

\- Et bien, ceci est une agréable surprise…

\- Robin ?

\- Oui, cela veut dire qu'il (elle) était au courant de bien des choses, ainsi que le fait que l'on passait dans le coin. Il (elle) est vraiment très intelligent(e), vous l'avez bien formé.

\- Merci Robin »

Le reste de l'équipage les regardaient d'un air consterné. En même temps, c'était pas toutes les semaines qu'ils se faisaient avoir comme des bleus par des filles en manque de relation BL avec des beaux mecs et que plusieurs des leurs se fassent kidnappés, obligés de coucher ensemble, puis qu'ensuite, en voulant les sauver, ils se fassent attaquer par des bisounours pervers, réussissent à s'échapper avant que deux des leurs se refassent kidnappés, qu'ils essayent de partir sans eux, qu'ils soient obligés de revenir, qu'ils tombent sur deux des plus puissants révolutionnaires et qu'ils apprennent que la folle dingue à l'origine de tout ce foutoir monstre est en fait un homme transformé en femme par Ivan qui à virer du coté obscur de la force jed… euh, perverse.

Mais, ce n'était pas ça qui allait les aider à calmer Chopper et à retrouver Sanji et Zoro.

**§§§§§§**

_Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre._

Sanji et Zoro essayaient de contenir leurs hauts le cœur en voyant tout ce rose : les murs étaient roses barbie, le lit était rose foncé, l'armoire était rose très clair, presque blanc, le bureau était rose pâle, les tapis étaient roses clair, le lustre était rose bonbon et pour finir, il y avait des posters de différents roses et une porte rose fuchsia. Et leurs liens et menottes étaient roses aussi.

Amor avait utilisé Zoro pour faire tenir en place Sanji, avant de les assommer et de les trainer dans cette pièce.

Cette saleté les avaient drogués avec des bonbons eux aussi rose, mais pâle, comme le bureau, bonbons qui leur ont ôté toute force.

« - Bon, au moins, on est sur qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on couche ensemble… Zoro avait lancé cette phrase pour essayer, malgré lui, de détendre son nakama, mais celui-ci resta silencieux.

Le marimo soupira et ferma les yeux… Déjà que sa relation avec le blond était de base proche des limbes, là, c'était juste l'enfer. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas de sa faute si leur relation s'était autant dégradée ! Ou du moins pas vraiment… C'était à cause de Luffy, Francky et Brook…

**§§§§§§**

**_Flash back_****

Comme tous les soirs, sur le Sunny, les mugiwaras (Law inclus) faisaient la fête. Et comme d'habitude, le saké coulait à flot. Luffy eut la merveilleuse idée de proposer à ses nakamas (toujours Law inclus) un jeu assez étrange.

« - Le jeu de la bouteille ? C'est quoi ?

\- En fait, tu prends une bouteille et tu l'as fait tourner, et quand elle s'arrête, ben elle désigne quelqu'un qui doit faire un gage ou doit dire une vérité! Et si on refuse le gage/vérité, on doit boire un verre cul sec! C'est Rayleigh qui me l'a appris quand il m'entraînait.

\- Bon, je pense que ça peut se faire.

\- Pour une fois que Mugiwara-ya a une bonne idée…

\- FRANCKY ! Passe les bouteilles ! »

Et le jeu commença. Au début, tout se passait bien, ils n'étaient pas assez bourrés. Sauf qu'ils avaient oubliés un détail.

Et un gros.

Un qui mesure plus 1m70, qui est élastique avec un estomac infini.

Oui.

Ils avaient oubliés que Luffy buvait vite… Trop vite. Il ne savait pas combien de verre il s'était enfilé ce soir là, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il commence à dévier un peu… Surtout avec la sorcière, Law, Brook et Francky. Bon, Luffy demandait des trucs débiles comme plonger dans la mer et capturer un roi, ou encore se déguiser en Nami ou Robin… Mais Brook et Francky… Bon, c'était correct hein, y avait des gosses quand même.

Quatre heures plus tard, s'il se souvenait bien, ils avaient arrêté le jeu, la moitié étant HS, à part Nami, Robin, Law et lui. Il dû, à son grand bonheur, se coltiner Sanji. Il le traina jusqu'à sa chambre et le balança/posa (selon les points de vue), sur le lit. Et s'il se souvenait bien, c'était Law qui dû se coltiner leur capitaine. Le pauvre…

Bref, il s'était à son tour assis sur le lit et regarda Sanji dormir. Oui. Il avouait. Il aimait ce cuistot débile accro aux femmes et complètement stupide. Zoro s'allongea et ferma les yeux en repensant à quand il avait commencé à voir le blond autre que comme un nakama.

**§§§§§§**

**_Quelques années plus tôt : _**

C'était durant le moment où ils avaient botté le cul d'Enel et de ses dieux. Chopper lui avait raconté, tenant son discours de Nami, ce que le blond avait fait.

Il l'avait surpris en agissant avec autant de finesse et de discrétion, mélangée avec du culot monstre. Il l'avait admiré pour ce coup-là. Puis, il y avait eu les autres batailles, le CP9 et Shabondy. Il avait découvert que c'était un besoin. Oui, un besoin, limite obsessionnelle. Il avait besoin d'admirer Sanji. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte…

Puis, il y a eu les deux ans. Durant son entrainement avec Mihawk, il faisait de plus en plus de rêve avec le blond. Et plus il rêvait de lui, plus ses rêves étaient sensuels et sexuels. A cause de cela, il n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement, et cela se ressentit lors de son entrainement avec Mihawk. A force, le bretteur en eu marre et il fut obligé d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment il ressemblait à un zombie. Et il eut une discussion d' 1 minute 30, montre en main, sur ses sentiments. Œil de faucon devait être bien luné. Ou énervé de le voir déambulé comme un fantôme dans son château. En 1 minute 30, Zoro lui avait expliqué ses rêves et Mihawk lui avait parlé de Shanks et son second, Ben, s'il se souvenait bien. Et là, ça lui avait sauté aux yeux.

Il était amoureux du cuistot. Comme un fou.

Il lui avait fallu 6 mois pour se faire à cette idée. 6 mois à comprendre pourquoi, comment et qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait lui trouver, à part le fait qu'il savait se battre correctement. Et enfin, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'importance de ses sentiments envers le blond, il restait environ 8 mois avant de le revoir.

Il avait (enfin) compris: ses rêves, son calme et sa sérénité à ses côtés, lorsqu'il souriait et riait, les délicieux frissons qui montaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se fritait avec, lorsqu'ils se frôlaient. Le sentiment de calme et de douceur qui émanait du blond lorsqu'il cuisinait. L'amusement qu'il lui procurait lorsqu'il bottait les fesses d'un Luffy voulant dévaliser le frigo. Sa haine lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, son dégoût et ses envies de meurtre envers ceux qui osaient lui faire du mal. Le fait qu'il détestait voir Sanji lancer des mots d'amour à toutes les femmes qu'ils voyaient.

Ce qui s'était passé sur l'île des poissons et Punk Hazard l'avait fortifié dans cette voie… Il en était fol amoureux***.

Et là, l'objet de ses fantasmes, l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, se trouvait dans sa chambre et sur son pieu. Bon, finalement, les bonnes étoiles existaient.

Zoro rouvrit les yeux et soupira de bonheur et de désespoir en se rendant compte qu'il devait déshabiller le blond. Blond qui était toujours tirés à quatre épingles et qui ne supportait pas les faux plis sur ses fringues. Le vert repris contenance et calmement (hum hum) le déshabilla. Il alla fouiller dans son armoire, sortit un vieux tee-shirt et habilla Sanji avec.

Bon. Ça, c'était fait. Maintenant, le tout, c'était d'éviter de lui sauter dessus.

Sans se rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et sentit Sanji bouger à côté de lui. Zoro tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il était réveillé.

« - Qu'est-ce-que…

\- T'étais bourré, je t'ai ramené dans ma piaule, c'était la plus près.

\- Chaud…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai chaud…

\- Avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé aussi… Qu'est-ce-que tu fous cuistot de merde ?! »

Le vert essaya de repousser Sanji qui s'était collé à lui. Le blond mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de sa tenue et de sa position. Il se redressa violemment et se recula. Petit problème, il se trouvait au bord du lit et il ne dut sa 'survie' qu'à Zoro qui l'avait attrapé et avait réussi à mettre le blond au-dessus de lui, avant de s'éclater par terre. Ce qui donnait : Zoro dos à terre, Sanji sur lui à califourchon et sur une partie importante de l'anatomie du bretteur, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son nakama. Quelques secondes passèrent. Zoro observait à loisir le visage de son homologue. Sans se retenir, il redressa son visage et effleura les lèvres du blond. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune action de la part de l'autre, il posa franchement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sanji se réveilla (enfin !) et essaya de repousser Zoro. Sauf que sa force était diminuée à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Le bretteur changea la position et plaqua Sanji dos au sol, approfondissant le baiser, tout en sentant les défenses du blond s'amenuiser. Il allait passer sa main sous le tee-shirt quand…

« - SANJI ! MANGER ! »

Et c'était ainsi que Luffy les trouva et décida d'aller prévenir le reste de l'équipage de ce que faisaient Zoro et Sanji. Sous le regard amusé de Robin… Et moqueur de Law.

**§§§§§§**

**_Fin flash back_**

Le vert soupira discrètement et essaya de forcer sur les liens, mais sans succès. Après cette scène, Sanji lui avait mis un coup de poing, s'était habillé en vitesse et était parti assommer son capitaine et rassurer ses beautés sur son hétérosexualité. Et depuis, au mieux, il l'évitait et au pire, le tuait du regard. Il essaya de parler à Sanji quand la folle psychopathe arriva.

« - Mes chéris ! Alors, vous allez bien ?

\- Non, laisse-nous partir espèce de cinglée!

\- Non, pas avant que vous vous soyez amusés un peu !

\- Pourquoi nous ? »

Les deux se tournèrent vers Sanji qui avait la tête basse.

« - Que veux-tu dire mon poussin ? Demanda Amor

\- Obliger des mecs à faire ça entre eux, c'est juste immonde. Les hommes sont crées pour aimer, chérir, combler, adorer et bénir les femmes !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant le baiser que toi et ton superbe compagnon ont échangés il y a quelques semaines avant d'atterrir ici était brûlant !

\- Que ?! De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De celui-ci ! »

Triomphante, Amor montra la photo de cette fameuse nuit, et accessoirement du baiser que Zoro avait incité à un Sanji pas forcément consentant… Zoro qui décida, pour une fois, d'aider le cuistot

« - C'était un accident, on avait trop picolé et basta. J'ai fait ça parce que j'étais cuit et lui ne m'a pas repoussé parce qu'il était encore plus cuit que moi.»

Oui, bon, il y avait plus convaincant… Et ça lui faisait mal de dire ces mots, même s'il savait qu'à cause de cet épisode, et aussi de la discussion dans les toilettes, il n'avait aucune chance. Sanji le détestait maintenant…

« - Mes chéris, l'amour, c'est pas comme dans les films ! Ça se construit, maintenant, écoutez-moi…

\- AMOR-SAMA ! »

Une ribambelle de bisounours entra dans la chambre, essoufflées et paniquées.

« - Un problème ?

\- Oui Amor-sama, des personnes sont entrés ici par effraction et on agressé plusieurs des nôtres, il s'agit d'Ivankov-san et d'Inazuma-san !

\- Mince… Les filles, cachés nos chéris dans le donjon des plaisirs, et sonnez l'alarme ! Ils sont venus nous !

\- Oui Amor-sama !

\- Bonne nuit mes chéris.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce-que… »

Les bisounours assommèrent Zoro et Sanji et les détachèrent, les traînant le plus vite possible.

Amor les regarda partir et soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ces deux-là étaient une vraie plaie niveau sentiment. Et maintenant, son professeur et son camarade étaient là… Il ne manquait plus que les Mugiwaras et le compte était bon… Son maître n'allait pas aimer cette situation. Et puis, il y avait cette **valise**… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe entre leurs mains… Amor se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, fermement déterminée à les empêcher e la trouver. Hors que questions que la vérité éclate maintenant son maître la tuerait sinon.

* * *

Voila ! Fini !

* Je n'avais aucune idée de surnom pour Zoro, du coup, j'ai été à la simplicité.

** J'ai décidé de donner un coup de fouet à l'histoire, mais de laisser encore place à l'imagination. Ainsi, j'ai décidé de ne faire que le point de vue de Zoro, sur ce qu'il s'était passé. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop OCC.

*** J'ai trouvé cette forme plus marrante ^^.

Voila, j'ai placé le mot valise, avec encore un mystère à découvrir ^^.

Il est aussi possible qu'il reste des fautes, et je m'en excuse d'avance ^^'

Sinon, ce chapitre à été un vrai défi, compte tenu que mon domaine, c'est plus le désespoir, la mort et la souffrance (moi, sadique ? Mais non !) et que j'ai du mal à écrire sur la romance, l'aventure…

Enfin, en espérant que cela vous à plus, mon successeur devra placer le mot **Impavide,** qui signifie qui n'éprouve ou ne montre aucune peur^^.

Bonne chance !


End file.
